


Wake Up Note

by YeosangHandHolder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, pure fluff once again, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: Wooyoung wakes up to a note. A confession of love. However, he doesn’t know who left it.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Wake Up Note

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this written for a while but just haven’t posted it hopefully you like it
> 
> there was supposed to be fucking italics but I’m posting this on my iPad and it sucks

Wooyoung opened his eyes when he woke up only to see something slightly obscuring his vision. Feeling his face, he pulled the piece of paper off from where it was stuck to his forehead. Confused as anyone could be, he examined the paper and noticed words on it. He read it, obviously.

‘Wooyoung,

So, long story short, I’m in love with you. I don’t expect you to feel the same, but I just wanted to tell you. If you don’t feel the same you can just throw this away and never think of it again.

Love-’

The paper was torn in the corner right after love. Wooyoung guessed they wrote their name and then tore it off.

But now for the bigger issue.

One of the members loved him. Romantically. How was he supposed to figure out who left the note? Whoever left it was smart. They appeared to have typed and printed the text instead of handwriting it.

Getting up, he was going to ask Yeosang (because they’re roommates and totally not because he has a crush on him, definitely not,) but he was already awake and gone. He decided to ask him whenever he saw him.

Wooyoung left his room to get some breakfast and hopefully get a shower after if it wasn’t taken. In the kitchen he saw Seonghwa and Jongho, both looking at their phones as they ate.

“Hey, did either of you leave me a note while I was asleep?”

Seonghwa glanced at him. “Hm? No, why?”

“I woke up with a note stuck onto my forehead, but it wasn’t signed.”

“Weird,” Jongho said. “You ask Yeosang?”

Wooyoung shook his head. “He wasn’t in our room.”

Seonghwa nodded. “Pretty sure he left for vocal lessons a while ago.”

“Oh. Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“No idea. I don’t think it’ll be that long, though.”

“Well, thanks.”

Wooyoung got his own breakfast and ate with the two of them. When he finished he went to go shower and he ran into Mingi who was leaving the bathroom.

“Hey, Mingi, did you leave me a note before I woke up this morning?”

“No?” Mingi looked a bit confused. “I’m guessing someone did?”

“Yeah, and they didn’t sign it.”

“Can’t you just see who’s handwriting it is?”

“Nope. They printed it out.”

“Huh. That sucks. Good luck with that.” Mingi patted his back.

Wooyoung laughed at the gesture. “Yeah, thanks.”

Wooyoung got a shower, deciding not to rush as he had nothing to do for the day. He got a complaint from Hongjoong for taking too long, but he didn’t care too much.

“Finally,” Hongjoong sighed when Wooyoung finally left the bathroom. “I have to go to the studio, you know.”

“Well, you don’t have to. You just feel like you have to, but whatever.” Wooyoung stepped out of the way. “Oh, by the way, did you leave me a note before I woke up?”

Hongjoong shook his head. “I just woke up, why?”

“No reason.”

“Okay?” Hongjoong looked at him suspiciously, but ignored him and went to shower himself.

Wooyoung sighed to himself. Was he ever gonna find out who left the note? He only had a few people left to ask.

He finished getting ready for the day even though he had no plans. Maybe he’d go to the store with someone or something.

Luckily, Yunho looked like he was getting ready to go out.

“Hey, Yunho, where are you headed?”

Yunho looked up at him. “Oh, I was gonna go buy some snacks for me, San, and Mingi. You wanna come with?”

“Sure, I need to get out of the dorm for a bit.”

The pair left and walked down to the nearby convenience store. On the way, Wooyoung decided to ask about the note.

“So… Did you happen to leave me a note this morning?”

“A note?” Yunho asked. “No, not unless I did it in my sleep, why?”

Wooyoung laughed a bit thinking about it. “Well I woke up to a note stuck to my forehead. So far I’ve asked everyone except… San and Yeosang.”

“What did the note say?”

“It… it’s probably better to keep that a secret until I figure out who wrote it.”

Yunho nodded. “Well, I hope you find who wrote it.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

The rest of the short journey consisted of fairly normal conversation and they soon found themselves back at the dorm. Wooyoung was surprised to see it was already getting kind of late, considering he did pretty much nothing all day. When did he wake up anyway?

Yunho went to the kitchen to put some of the snacks and drinks away while Wooyoung went to the living room and sat next to San who was there.

“Yo, San. Did you leave me a note before I woke up?”

San looked at him. “Nope. No idea who left you a note. Not one idea at all.”

Wooyoung glanced at him suspiciously. “You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be? I wasn’t told who left you that note.”

He narrowed his eyes. “San, I’ve asked everyone else except you and Yeosang. Clearly you know something that no one else does.”

“I… I uh… I promised him I wouldn’t tell you.”

Wooyoung looked around. “Is he back yet?”

San shook his head. “Nope. He’s been out all day.”

“Hmm… I wanted to ask him in person, but…”

He took out his phone and texted Yeosang.

‘Hey, did you leave me a note before I woke up?’

He stared for a second. The message was left unread.

“Should I wait here for him to get back?”

San shrugged. “If you do I should probably leave so he doesn’t think I told you.”

“So you’re confirming it is him?”

San stared for a second. “I said nothing.” He got up and left.

Wooyoung sighed. Was San being serious? Was it just some elaborate prank? He stayed where he was and decided to watch things on his phone to pass time.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he felt someone nudging him and he opened his eyes.

“Wooyoung, go sleep in your bed,” Seonghwa said to him.

“Huh?”

“You’ve been out here for a while. It’ll be more comfortable in your own bed.”

Wooyoung rubbed his eyes. “Oh, sorry.” He got up and went to his room.

He quickly changed into his pyjamas and as he was about to get in bed he saw Yeosang was finally back and was asleep in his own bed. He didn’t want to wake him up, but he didn’t want to risk him avoiding him again when he woke up.

He got an idea and quickly found some paper and a pen, writing and signing a quick note and gently putting it on Yeosang’s forehead like he did to him. Deciding it was good, he went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

Yeosang woke up in the morning and felt something on his face. He grabbed it and realized it was a note.

‘Yeosang,

You don’t need to avoid me, you know. I feel the same way.

Love, Wooyoung.’

He stared at the note and pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He knew he wasn’t after the first one, but he pinched himself again just to make sure. And it was real, he was sure of it.

He got out of bed, ready to approach Wooyoung, but he saw Wooyoung was still asleep. He felt too tired and impatient to stay awake and wait, so he did the first thing he thought of; getting in Wooyoung’s bed with him.

Yeosang quickly adjusted comfortably, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung from behind and burying his face in his neck. After that, without much more thought, Yeosang fell back asleep.

When Wooyoung finally woke up he was confused as to why he felt as if he was being held. He turned his head slightly and managed to catch a glimpse of Yeosang, who was now stirring from Wooyoung’s movement.

“Yeosang?” Wooyoung whispered.

“Mm… sorry for avoiding you yesterday,” Yeosang mumbled, opening his eyes. “Was afraid of rejection…”

Yeosang’s grip loosened and Wooyoung managed to turn around to face him. He smiled.

“I don’t think I could ever reject you.”

Yeosang smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, testing the waters by pressing a light kiss to Wooyoung’s cheek.

“So be my boyfriend,” Yeosang suggested, acting like it was the most casual thing ever.

“Do I even need to say my answer?”

“No, but it might be nice.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “Of course, Yeosang.”

The two of them kissed, and Wooyoung couldn’t help but think of how glad he was to wake up to that note.

**Author's Note:**

> stream inception 
> 
> scream with me on Twitter @pastel_yeo I also have a cc linked there


End file.
